PBA 076
8:03:58 PM Canto: So. It's been a day since you came back with Korri from that dude's house. You went there to get parts that Nation needed. He still needs some more, though. He specifically needs a Variable Phase Transposition Compensator. As you do. 8:05:36 PM Canto: He has tracked said part to a large city, a metropolis, not far from the mansion you went to yesterday. Specifically, it seems like the mansion is on the outskirts of this city, though you didnt get a good look at the city itself because of the mansion's very high walls. 8:06:06 PM Canto: He does connect a portal into the city. 8:06:35 PM Janis: Janis suits up, grabs Mask and heads for the portal, presumably with the others 8:06:56 PM Nilani: Nilani turns up by the portal. 8:07:13 PM Wynn: Wynn 's in her good gear. 8:07:17 PM Day: Day helps Wynn with her armor first. 8:08:05 PM Wynn: Shall we then? 8:08:15 PM Janis: You first. 8:08:34 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles and steps out, shield on her arm. 8:08:44 PM Janis: Janis follows 8:08:46 PM Day: Right. 8:09:20 PM Canto: The portal opens up into a narrow alleyway between buildings. Not, like, crappy and awful and crimeridden. Just an alley. 8:10:10 PM Canto: Nice and out of the way, which is usually what Nation goes for in his portals. 8:10:30 PM Day: Inconspicuous. A good start. 8:10:37 PM Wynn: Wynn heads towards the main street, putting her shield on her back. 8:10:49 PM Janis: Janis follows 8:11:06 PM Janis: So...anyone know where to find a...whatever Nation said? 8:11:43 PM Canto: You walk down the alley, which opens up into a busy thoroughfare! 8:13:11 PM Canto: Nation wasn't sure on this one, there was a lot of magic interference with his sensors preventing him from narrowing down the location. He suggested 'just ask around for it'. 8:14:01 PM Janis: ...ok...which way? 8:15:07 PM Canto: The people here all seem very varied and eclectic! Humans seem to be in the majority, but you see some elves, orcs, dwarves etc mixed in there. 8:15:17 PM Wynn: Wynn looks for any authority figures or pageboys or anyone who might look like they are local fixtures. 8:15:40 PM Day: At least there are humans here. 8:16:16 PM Janis: Janis ignores all of that and walks up to the first non-threatening person she sees "Hi, do you know where I can find a Var...A phase...ship stuff? 8:16:52 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 8:17:09 PM Canto: Roll notice, Wynn! 8:17:26 PM Day: A Variable Phase Transposition Compensator. 8:17:39 PM Canto: The first person that Janis stops is an elderly looking halfling man, who blinks. ".... I don't know what that is." 8:17:57 PM Day: A magical artificer is probably our best bet. 8:18:28 PM Wynn: (3 probably) 8:18:59 PM Canto: Halfling: Oh. Well, the Artifice Workshops are down on First, but the market where they sell their goods are a few blocks north of here. 8:19:04 PM Canto: He points helpfully. 8:19:39 PM Canto: Everyone roll notice! 8:20:36 PM Wynn: (19 if I am included again lol) 8:20:37 PM Day: ((14.)) 8:20:46 PM Canto: Yes. 8:20:47 PM Day: Thanks! 8:21:02 PM Janis: ((16)) 8:21:27 PM Janis: ((Nilani?)) 8:22:08 PM Nilani: 17 8:25:45 PM Canto: Okay! As you guys kind of adjust after you come out of the alley into the press of people, you all notice stuff. The buildings are pretty tall here. You don't spot any guards per se ... Wynn is the only person in the immediate area in full armor. Everyone here is very well dressed. Professional-type clothing, like this is some kind of business district. 8:27:56 PM Day: ... armor may not have been the right choice here. 8:28:13 PM Iskandar: But the one thing you guys catch, starting with this halfling guy you're talking to. This small critter pokes its head out from his bushy beard and looks at you all! Looks like some kind of small monkey or something. As you guys look around, you see that a lot of these people, most of them, seem to have some small creature either on their person, or a larger creature following them around. 8:28:19 PM Janis: I dunno. If we get stabbed, I'd rather have it. 8:28:43 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I don't need to hide who or what I am. 8:28:47 PM Iskandar: Janis doesn't look terriby strange with her bird out. Though most of the creatures you spot are smaller/more urban/more domestic. 8:29:17 PM Janis: Neat. A whole world of nature magic people. 8:29:32 PM Janis: ...in a big city...with no visible trees or nothing. 8:29:40 PM Janis: ...ok, less neat. More odd. 8:29:52 PM Basement Cat: Maybe there are big parks. 8:30:02 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Let's just head north. 8:30:30 PM Basement Cat: They look like familiars to me, but that's more of an arcane casting thing. 8:31:19 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn heads in the direction pointed, trying to go with the flow of traffic rather than against it. 8:31:28 PM Janis: Janis follows 8:31:39 PM Janis: Maybe this world is full of sorcerers or something? 8:32:02 PM Iskandar: Halfling:... hope you find what you're looking for! 8:32:05 PM Basement Cat: Or wizards, could be. 8:32:08 PM Basement Cat: Thanks, sir! 8:32:16 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat nods to him politely. 8:32:21 PM Iskandar: He heads off as you guys are apparently done with him and had walked away from him. 8:34:24 PM Janis: Either way, glad I brought Mask. He may help me blend in. 8:35:31 PM Nilani: Maybe I should look into getting a familiar, as well, now that I've gotten into wizbiz. 8:36:12 PM Janis: Birds are cool. They're great for flying up and looking out for you. 8:36:56 PM Nilani: Birds are cool. I hear some of them can even talk. 8:37:39 PM Janis: ...yeah, that doesn't mean much to me anymore. 8:37:41 PM Iskandar: As you move along, you do notice what appears to be some kind of guards. No armor, but theres a uniformity to their robes that is recognizable to most of you. 8:38:35 PM Basement Cat: Wizard guards, maybe. 8:38:39 PM Iskandar: So you're heading toward the marketplace that was pointed out? 8:38:45 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (Yep) 8:39:49 PM Iskandar: You move north a couple of blocks. The tall buildings give way to squatter buildings and more open spaces. Roll notice, everyone. 8:40:06 PM Janis: ((31)) 8:40:08 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (woooo! 2!) 8:40:16 PM Nilani: 20 8:40:22 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn is busy trying not to accidentally shoulder check anyone. 8:40:30 PM Basement Cat: ((4!)) 8:47:22 PM Iskandar: Okay, so before long, you reach the marketplace, a bustling collection of stands, tents, and brick-and-mortar shops stretched out over four city blocks. 8:48:33 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat stops at a stand and asks another person about the gadget! 8:50:23 PM Iskandar: Which stand? 8:50:36 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat goes with any that look ... arcane. 8:51:49 PM Iskandar: Okay. you go past the food carts and the tents sellling clothes and other mundane goods and find a stand selling various potions and oils. 8:53:02 PM Janis: Janis steps up "Hi!" 8:54:01 PM Iskandar: The proprietoress, a pretty elf lady, looks up from her book. "Oh, hello, can I help you?" 8:55:13 PM Basement Cat: We're looking for a Variable Phase Transposition Compensator. 8:58:13 PM Iskandar: She frowns, and looks over her stock. "...I dont have anything like that, I'm afraid, I barely even know what it is. It's something used in golems, right? I'm an alchemist, you'll want to talk to an artificer." 8:58:36 PM Janis: Do you know where we can find one? 8:59:04 PM Basement Cat: Do you know any reputable ones? 9:02:25 PM Iskandar: An iguana crawls across the table and climbs up on her shoulder as she looks at Day. Roll a Diplomacy check! 9:02:56 PM Janis: (( 8 )) 9:05:06 PM Basement Cat: ((38)) 9:07:47 PM Iskandar: She nods, pointing. "Go straight down this main thoroughfare and take a left, looking for the squat building with the yellow sign. Tibor's Automata. Tell him Renia sent you. If he doesn't have your part, he'll know how does, and could probably order it for you." 9:08:09 PM Basement Cat: Fantastic. Thank you. 9:08:19 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat looks to see if there's any of her stuff he wants to buy. 9:08:52 PM Janis: ...um...one other question. 9:08:57 PM Janis: What's to the south? 9:08:58 PM Iskandar: She has all kinds of potions! 9:09:31 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat picks out a cure light wounds potion and buys it. 9:09:55 PM Iskandar: Okay! 50 gold. 9:10:42 PM Iskandar: She looks at Janis. "New in Orolion? South is where the Tower is." 9:11:12 PM Janis: ...um...yeah, pretty new. So, what's the Tower? 9:15:36 PM Iskandar: She blinks. "Don't you have a Tower where you come from?" 9:16:04 PM Basement Cat: Not yet. 9:16:12 PM Janis: Well...we have towers... 9:16:24 PM Janis: I am not sure we have a "the Tower". 9:19:06 PM Iskandar: Alchemist: Well, I'm not sure about all the details, but they're prisons. 9:20:14 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Makes sense. 9:21:34 PM Iskandar: Alchemist: They've just been there for so long, you don't really think about it, you know? But they're prisons for bad things. I think ours has a Lich bound in it. 9:22:34 PM Janis: ...ok...that answers my question. 9:22:42 PM Janis: Well...good day. 9:22:55 PM Iskandar: She nods! 9:23:29 PM Basement Cat: ... let's not go to the Tower. 9:23:29 PM Basement Cat: C'mon. 9:23:36 PM Basement Cat: This message has been removed. 9:24:03 PM Janis: Janis heads for "Tibor's Automata" 9:24:09 PM Janis: Day...where are you going? 9:24:41 PM Iskandar: You can't really see the Tower from where you are. It's like the construction of the city was consciously directed to keep it out of sight from the ground level. 9:25:56 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat sticks with Janis, of course. 9:26:09 PM Basement Cat: ((I have no idea what I was saying there, sorry.)) 9:26:35 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn plays the bodyguard and follows, watching over the party. 9:27:53 PM Iskandar: Okay! You find the shop pretty easily, following the nice lady's directions. 9:28:34 PM Iskandar: You find a small squat building in an out-of the way corner of the bustling marketplace. 9:29:02 PM Janis: ...this does not seem very reputable. 9:29:17 PM Basement Cat: We were told you might be able to help us find a Variable Phase Transposition Compensator. 9:29:28 PM Iskandar: Do you go in? 9:29:34 PM Janis: Janis does 9:29:44 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat yes, had assumed so! 9:29:48 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (Yup) 9:29:53 PM Iskandar: Nope, you were still outside. 9:30:04 PM Basement Cat: ((Oh. Sorry. Urgh.)) 9:31:58 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat goes in, then. 9:32:10 PM Iskandar: You walk and you immediately realize that something is wrong -- the place is a mess. Formerly neat shelves of various parts and bits and bobs tossed and littering the floor of what was at once point a tidy little specialty shop. Roll notice. 9:32:28 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (11) 9:32:53 PM Nilani: 30 9:33:09 PM Janis: ((19)) 9:33:56 PM Basement Cat: ((7!)) 9:35:28 PM Iskandar: Nilani and Janis both notice splatters of blood on the wood floor, leading back behind the counter. 9:35:55 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow "This is not good" 9:36:13 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Doesn't seem to be, no. 9:36:26 PM Basement Cat: ... robbery gone wrong? 9:36:46 PM Janis: Or murder plan gone right. 9:36:53 PM Nilani: Nilani cautiously follows the blood trail. 9:36:56 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn checks where the money should be. 9:36:59 PM Janis: Janis follows 9:37:10 PM Janis: Janis follows Nilani, to be clear. 9:38:14 PM Basement Cat: Maybe a mob enforcement action? 9:38:28 PM Iskandar: The building layout is that there's a small storefront out here, and then behind the counter is a door with a heavy beaded curtain. That's the direction the blood is going. 9:38:33 PM Iskandar: Wynn, roll Search. 9:39:00 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (nein.) 9:39:11 PM Janis: Janis peeks through the beads, trying not to arouse suspicion from whomever may be there 9:40:21 PM Iskandar: Janis finds a body! 9:40:36 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat starts poking around. 9:41:02 PM Janis: ...um...guys...you're gonna wanna come see this. 9:41:57 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn goes to Janis. 9:42:14 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat does too! 9:42:54 PM Janis: Why am I finding all the dead dudes? 9:43:30 PM Iskandar: You find a human male in a puddle of blood in the backroom, which is a storage/workshop area. 9:44:26 PM Nilani: Nilani watches from whatever windows the place has and/or the door to make sure whatever attacked the shopkeeper doesn't come back. 9:44:46 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn checks for wounds.... and to see if he's actually dead 9:44:47 PM Basement Cat: Maybe you're a dead-dude magnet. Oh, man. Is he dead? I can't tell. 9:45:21 PM Janis: From here, he looks super dead. 9:46:29 PM Iskandar: Wynn gets closer, close enough to realize that he is breathing, shallowly, gaspingly. As she reaches out, his arm darts forward and clamps around her wrist! 9:47:13 PM Basement Cat: Woah, hey! 9:47:15 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn lets him, grabs his wrist back, and heals him a bit. 9:47:39 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (say 5 hp?) 9:48:34 PM Iskandar: He says something to Wynn! His throat has been cut, and its not even oozing blood anymore. 9:48:42 PM Janis: ...ok...my super-dead senses need work. 9:49:05 PM Basement Cat: Think of him as... pre-dead. 9:49:20 PM Wynn the Unicorn: He's not going to die. 9:49:55 PM Iskandar: Suddenly! A bunch of bluish-green energy moves from him, into Wynn. 9:49:59 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Does anyone know what he's-- 9:50:04 PM Iskandar: And then he shudders and goes still. 9:50:29 PM Basement Cat: ... what the hell was that? 9:51:00 PM Janis: ...Nilani, you're a wizard. The hells was that? 9:52:09 PM Basement Cat: I'm pretty.... sure that was just a transfer of magic into Wynn. 9:52:34 PM Nilani: I don't know! I've only been a wizard for a few weeks. I haven't even been issued my fancy pyjamas yet. 9:53:22 PM Basement Cat: And now Wynn is super-magical. 9:53:36 PM Basement Cat: ... Holly would say you have a greenish-blue aura. 10:11:43 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn bows her head and says a prayer for him. 10:12:34 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat listens respectfully. 10:13:17 PM Iskandar: Aziz can stumble into the door! He's just been like twenty feet behind the rest of you as he was late to the muster to leave the ship. 10:14:01 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Did any of you catch what he said? I didn't understand the language. 10:14:18 PM Basement Cat: No. 10:14:24 PM Janis: He was talking? 10:14:56 PM Basement Cat: Yeah, I think so. I didn't hear it, though. I'm sorry. 10:15:15 PM Lexicon: Lexicon stumbles in! Oh jeez oh jeez. 10:15:59 PM Iskandar: Aziz stumbles into the scene! And finds the shop as described above, with all your friends in the shop's backroom. 10:16:09 PM Basement Cat: Aziz! 10:16:13 PM Lexicon: ...what happened here? This place is a disaster 10:16:27 PM Janis: Murder. 10:16:35 PM Janis: So...you know...the usual. 10:16:36 PM Basement Cat: Do you see a Variable Phase Transposition Compensator in here anywhere? 10:16:51 PM Lexicon: Lexicon looks around for a Variable Phase Transposition Compensator! 10:16:54 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn stands. "We need to contact the authorities of this plane." 10:17:02 PM Iskandar: Roll Search, Aziz. 10:17:06 PM Basement Cat: Agreed. 10:17:29 PM Lexicon: 16 10:17:32 PM Basement Cat: ... don't touch anything, though, there might be evidence. 10:18:01 PM Iskandar: The guy's throat was cut, that's how he died. He didn't seem like a fighter himself. 10:18:21 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Janis, could you go flag someone down outside to send for the proper authorities? 10:18:36 PM Janis: Janis nods and goes to do that 10:19:23 PM Iskandar: Aziz doesn't find anything, though his hands are a bit tied by not wanting to touch anything on the scene. 10:20:19 PM Iskandar: Roll notice, Janis! 10:20:34 PM Janis: ((24)) 10:21:53 PM Basement Cat: Does anything seem to be missing, Aziz? You know more about shops than I do. 10:21:56 PM Iskandar: You stop short just as you get the door so you're not surprised when someone kicks in the shop's door! 10:22:18 PM Iskandar: What's your AC vs ranged touch, Janis? You're not flatfooted. 10:22:30 PM Janis: ((14)) 10:24:17 PM Iskandar: Someone kicks in the shop's door and points at Janis. A beam of orangey light lances out and hits her for 17 fire damage! 10:24:31 PM Iskandar: This is in the front room, I'm assuming most of you are in the backroom with the body? 10:24:39 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn is. 10:24:50 PM Nilani: Nilani is in the front room 10:24:55 PM Janis: Janis cries out in pain and alarm, alerting everyone! 10:25:14 PM Iskandar: Okay, everyone go ahead and give me initiative rolls. 10:25:29 PM Janis: ((15)) 10:25:54 PM Nilani: 25 10:26:04 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (18! woo!) 10:26:13 PM Basement Cat: ((15.)) 10:26:37 PM Iskandar: Round 1: Nilani, Wynn, Janis/Day. 10:26:43 PM Iskandar: Nilani 10:28:25 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to cast color spray at the guy! 10:29:12 PM Iskandar: Okay! you can do that. What's the save DC? 10:30:23 PM Iskandar: ((11+int mod, I believe.)) 10:31:16 PM Iskandar: ((Well, he got a 17 on his save.)) 10:31:40 PM Nilani: ((yeah, he had to beat a 14.)) 10:32:19 PM Iskandar: The mysterious assailant does not taste the rainbow. 10:34:35 PM Iskandar: He casts a spell, and there's a flash of sulfurish energy as a Hellhound appears right in front of Nilani! 10:34:46 PM Iskandar: Wynn 10:34:51 PM Nilani: Oh, drat. 10:35:08 PM Iskandar: You're gonna have to move into the next room. The way is not clear enough to charge him. 10:35:18 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn comes out, pulling her shield down to her arm and draws her mace. "STAND DOWN." 10:35:45 PM Iskandar: Okay. 10:36:07 PM Iskandar: Janis and day, what's your initiatives? 10:36:18 PM Basement Cat: ((15. If you mean my dex it's only 14.)) 10:36:36 PM Iskandar: I mean, your modifier, you guys both got 15. But I think Janis is faster. 10:36:42 PM Janis: ((4)) 10:36:59 PM Basement Cat: ((It goes by dex. :) )) 10:37:01 PM Iskandar: Janis 10:37:04 PM Basement Cat: ((And hers is higher.)) 10:37:15 PM Janis: ((It is higher :P )) 10:37:37 PM Janis: Janis uses her move action to slip a bracelet on, and fires an arrow into the intruder! 10:37:49 PM Iskandar: Okay! Roll to hit. 10:37:57 PM Janis: ((15)) 10:38:20 PM Iskandar: That does not hit. The arrow goes wide, thudding into the wood beside him. 10:38:24 PM Iskandar: Day 10:39:05 PM Basement Cat: Please stand down, if you're a member of a lawful authority we'll surrender! 10:39:21 PM Basement Cat: ((Rushed diplomacy; only rolled a 33, though, and that's without the -10 mod.)) 10:40:59 PM Iskandar: The figure is dressed all in red, and is covered head to toe.. He does not seem to respond to your entreaties! 10:41:20 PM Basement Cat: ((That's it, that's all my turn!)) 10:41:22 PM Janis: "Fucking shoot him, Day!" 10:41:34 PM Iskandar: Round 2: Nilani, Wynn, Janis, Day 10:41:38 PM Iskandar: Nilani 10:44:31 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to cast Protection from Evil on herself 10:44:44 PM Iskandar: Okay! You can do that! 10:45:54 PM Iskandar: Good call, really, as the hellhound tries to snap at you with its firey jaws but just can find purchase thanks to your warding! 10:50:16 PM Iskandar: The attacker looks at Wynn, and casts a spell at her. Make a Fort save! 10:50:38 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (20) 10:51:48 PM Iskandar: A black beam projects from his finger, hitting Wynn! Wynn, you are fatigued. You can't run or charge, and you're at a -2 to Str and Dex. 10:51:57 PM Iskandar: Wynn 10:52:37 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn swift actions Divine Warrior for a holy mace and smites the sucker (because it's a good guess he's evil.) 10:52:59 PM Iskandar: Okay! 10:53:10 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (23 attack if he's not evil, 27 if he is.) 10:53:20 PM Iskandar: Oh, that hits. 10:53:49 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (9 dam, plus 5 more if he's evil) 10:53:58 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (oops plus 11 more if he's evil) 10:54:04 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (so 9 or 20) 10:54:54 PM Iskandar: Okay! It's a solid hit, and the holy energy does discharge on impact.. 10:55:36 PM Iskandar: You smack him solidly in the jaw, as much as he tried to roll with it. 10:55:38 PM Iskandar: Janis 10:57:22 PM Janis: Janis rapid shots the wizard! 10:57:30 PM Iskandar: K! 10:57:46 PM Janis: ((a 14 that misses, but does an 18 hit?)) 10:57:58 PM Iskandar: Yes. 10:58:22 PM Janis: ((9 regular dam with 3 frost dam)) 10:58:27 PM Janis: ((So 12 total)) 10:59:25 PM Iskandar: Okay! You hit him solidly in the shoulder. 10:59:35 PM Iskandar: Day 10:59:59 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat launches a bolt of arcane energy at him. ((22 ranged touch, 16 damage if it lands.)) 11:00:29 PM Iskandar: That hits! 11:00:54 PM Iskandar: You blast him in the other shoulder with an eldritch bolt. He's still on his feet, but staggering. 11:01:13 PM Iskandar: Round 3: Nilani, WYnn, Janis, Day 11:01:15 PM Iskandar: Nilani 11:02:16 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to flank with Wynn, and goes to stab the cultist-looking chap. 11:03:09 PM Iskandar: You can do that! The Hellhound gets an Opportunity attack, but it can't do much except snap at you futiley thanks to your protection spell. 11:03:12 PM Nilani: 16. 11:03:28 PM Iskandar: That does not hit, sadly. 11:04:30 PM Iskandar: The guy growls and gives a wracking cough, then casts another spell! And he's gone. 11:04:41 PM Iskandar: In a flash of reddish light, poof. 11:05:08 PM Iskandar: You can roll spellcraft if you got it. 11:05:30 PM Basement Cat: ... I have no idea what that was. 11:05:47 PM Iskandar: The hellhound also vanishes. 11:05:47 PM Basement Cat: ((27 on Spellcraft.)) 11:06:06 PM Janis: Janis lunges into the smoke and begins swinging futilely at it 11:06:14 PM Iskandar: Nope, he's gone. 11:06:21 PM Iskandar: End combat! 11:07:32 PM Basement Cat: ... Dimension Door. 11:07:38 PM Basement Cat: He's gone, Janis. 11:07:58 PM Janis: Janis eventually calms down, but lets out a low, wolf-like growl. 11:08:19 PM Janis: Janis slips her bracelet off and pockets it 11:08:35 PM Janis: Well that sucked. 11:08:42 PM Janis: We totally had him! 11:11:49 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat frowns. 11:12:07 PM Basement Cat: We did, but... well, that's not important right now. 11:14:32 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn holsters her mace, but keeps her shield out. 11:14:50 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Two different factions trying to kill him or a cleanup crew? 11:15:06 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn steps to the door to flag down the first passerby. 11:15:08 PM Basement Cat: He wasn't trying to kill him. 11:15:35 PM Janis: Well, he seemed to be trying to kill me. 11:15:54 PM Janis: Which puts him in the bad guy category, far as I'm concerned. 11:16:00 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Kicking a door down and firing at the first person he sees? Seems just as likely to be going for the shopkeep as for us. 11:16:08 PM Basement Cat: No. 11:16:13 PM Basement Cat: He wasn't after the shopkeep, or us. 11:16:16 PM Basement Cat: He was after you. 11:16:30 PM Janis: Janis looks at Wynn 11:16:40 PM Janis: You think he was going after the blue-green thing? 11:17:38 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Why do you think he was after me? 11:18:49 PM Basement Cat: For starters he cast a spell that would have made you easier to deal with without killing. 11:19:01 PM Basement Cat: Also, he was very focused on you. 11:19:03 PM Basement Cat: Seemed like a hired hit. 11:19:39 PM Wynn the Unicorn: It's kind of my goal to be the target. 11:19:42 PM Janis: Or he saw the walking suit of armor with a mace and thought "maybe I should make bashing my skull in harder". 11:20:16 PM Janis: Wizards are not known for their mace-resistant skulls. 11:20:34 PM Wynn the Unicorn: This message has been removed. 11:20:47 PM Iskandar: After a few minutes, the effect fades, so I wouldn't bother. 11:21:10 PM Iskandar: You flag down a passerby, and they run off to get the guards. 11:21:14 PM Basement Cat: Well, you don't have to take my word for it, but I do know a little about hired hits. 11:21:25 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn frowns. 11:21:32 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Then why would they be targeting me? 11:21:47 PM Basement Cat: I don't know. Has anyone else? 11:21:48 PM Janis: Because you got what they wanted from the shopkeeper 11:22:05 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Tried to kill me? Sure. 11:22:13 PM Wynn the Unicorn: There was the drow for one. 11:22:23 PM Basement Cat: That's two, then. 11:22:34 PM Janis: Are we seriously going to ignore the blue-green elephant in the room? 11:23:10 PM Iskandar: She's not still glowing. She looks totally normal! 11:23:17 PM Basement Cat: Based on observation and experience and a very expensive education primarily aimed at killing people for money? Yes. 11:23:54 PM Wynn the Unicorn: When the authorities get here, we'll ask about the energy, but I don't feel any different from it. 11:24:25 PM Janis: ...how many whammies have we gotten where we didn't feel different immediately? 11:24:59 PM Janis: Most of the time I spent with Mask in my head, I didn't feel any different. Same with the God Goo. 11:25:35 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm sturdy. Sometimes things just don't affect me. 11:25:39 PM Basement Cat: She's right to be concerned about that. I just don't think it has anything to do with Mr. Dimension Door. 11:26:21 PM Iskandar: And anyone who can detect magic and definitely see it radiating off of her! Wynn is like an artifact now. 11:27:49 PM Janis: I'm just saying. There was this thing in one of the books. It had something to do with shaving. But the point is, the answer's usually what's obvious. ...especially if it's glowing blue energy magic crap. 11:27:53 PM Basement Cat: You're very... shiny right now. 11:28:17 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I'm usually shiny. 11:28:47 PM Basement Cat: Not... like this. You look like an artifact. 11:29:07 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn raises an eyebrow. 11:31:03 PM Basement Cat: You know. Glowing with the heat of a million suns. 11:33:23 PM Janis: ...that is a really lame line, Day. You have got to have better stuff than that. 11:33:33 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat rubs his eyes. 11:33:47 PM Basement Cat: Yeah, well. Consider the circumstances. 11:33:54 PM Iskandar: On the upside, Aziz does find the part you guys need! 11:34:22 PM Iskandar: He drops a more than appropriate sum of gold for the part on the counter. 11:35:18 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat approves. 11:35:32 PM Iskandar: We'll leave it here, I think. 9:34:18 PM Iskandar: Okay! So you were standint in Tibor's Automata. you found a body, presumably Tibor's. Then an assassin came in and attacked before getting beaten back and poofing away. 9:34:41 PM Iskandar: Aziz had found the part you had been sent here for and had gone off to get it to Nation. 9:36:44 PM Iskandar: Leaving Wynn, Janis, Day, and Nilani in the shop, awaiting the guards. Who do show up! Two humans, a male and a female, in those uniform robes. The female has an amulet around her neck which she clutches, and after she comes into the shop, she's followed by a tall humanoid construct who has the same sigil on its breastplate that the guards have. http://www.wizards.com/dnd/images/MM35_gallery/MM35_PG223b.jpg 9:37:17 PM Iskandar: Guard 1: Are you the people who found the victim? 9:37:30 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Yes. 9:37:48 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I tried to heal him, but it was too late. 9:38:28 PM Iskandar: The male guard takes out a notebook. "Can I get your names, please?" 9:38:43 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I am Wynn. Paladin of St. Cuthbert. 9:38:53 PM Janis: Janis Khorster, Bounty Hunter. 9:39:37 PM Basement Cat: Daystorm. 9:39:47 PM Wynn the Unicorn: This message has been removed. 9:40:51 PM Iskandar: The guard nods. "Thank you. So... what did you find?" 9:41:04 PM Wynn the Unicorn: The body's in the back room. Throat's been slit. 9:41:20 PM Wynn the Unicorn: When we went to summon you, someone else came in and attacked us. 9:41:33 PM Iskandar: Guard 2: Someone else? 9:41:35 PM Janis: We think he was an assassin. 9:42:11 PM Iskandar: The Guard 1 goes into the back room to check out the body. 9:42:35 PM Iskandar: Guard 2: Do you think this was the individual responsible for the body you found? 9:42:41 PM Basement Cat: No. 9:42:58 PM Janis: Maybe. 9:44:02 PM Wynn the Unicorn: It's doubtful he'd have come back. 9:44:28 PM Iskandar: Guard 2: And you've never dealt with this attacker before? 9:44:41 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Not that we're aware of. We just got here today. 9:44:59 PM Janis: We're not really from around here. 9:45:16 PM Iskandar: Guard 2: Where are you from? 9:45:23 PM Iskandar: He's writing furiously in his notebook. 9:45:30 PM Janis: Meneluinin 9:45:38 PM Wynn the Unicorn: We're planar travelers. 9:46:14 PM Iskandar: Guard 2: ....ah, I see. I'm sorry this is your first visit to our city. Not the best first impression. 9:46:32 PM Wynn the Unicorn: It happens. A lot, actually. 9:47:01 PM Basement Cat: I did buy a potion from a woman at a stand not too far from here, if you need an alibi. 9:47:43 PM Iskandar: Guard 2: We'll check that out, but you seem trustworthy folk. 9:48:01 PM Janis: So, is everyone on this plane arcane? 9:49:02 PM Iskandar: Guard 2: Not everyone. We have clerics and paladins, same as everywhere else. But we have a strong disposition to Wizardy. 9:49:08 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Oh, when I tried to heal him, he grabbed my arm, said something I don't understand, and I felt some sort of energy transfer. Any idea what that would be? 9:49:27 PM Janis: Day says it was bluish-green if that helps. 9:49:28 PM Basement Cat: And she's got a lot of magic on her now. 9:49:47 PM Iskandar: Guard 2 looks at Wynn. "So she does. And you say that's new?" 9:49:53 PM Iskandar: He takes more notes! 9:50:12 PM Janis: Usually, she's not very magical. 9:50:17 PM Janis: A little, but not very. 9:50:34 PM Basement Cat: Not like that. 9:50:58 PM Iskandar: Guard 2: And you say that it came from the victim? 9:51:03 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn nods. 9:51:39 PM Basement Cat: As far as I could see, yes. 9:51:54 PM Iskandar: Guard 2 nods, and Guard 1 comes back. "What have we got." 9:52:10 PM Iskandar: Guard 2: They're on the up and up as far as I can tell. 9:52:31 PM Iskandar: Guard 1: Stupid killers to stick around after cutting a man's throat, if it was them. 9:53:02 PM Basement Cat: We're really not. Stupid, or killers. 9:53:18 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Well, murderers anyway. 9:53:29 PM Iskandar: Guard 1: I called in the-- 9:53:35 PM Iskandar: They both look at Wynn! 9:53:40 PM Janis: Anyone we kill deserves it. 9:53:44 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Paladin. I kill evil. 9:53:59 PM Iskandar: Guard 2: ... you haven't killed anyone in the city, have you? 9:54:07 PM Wynn the Unicorn: No. 9:54:11 PM Iskandar: He starts writing again. 9:54:31 PM Iskandar: Guard 2 looks at his notebook for a moment, then back at Wynn. "...try not to, please." 9:54:53 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Only in self-defense while within another's area of authority. 9:55:34 PM Iskandar: Guard 2: Just attempt to wound, please. Render unconscious if you must. 9:55:39 PM Janis: Would you like help with the case? We're really good at catching bad guys. 9:57:13 PM Iskandar: Guard 1: We called in a wagon to take the body back to base. We keep clerics on staff, and they'll question the deceased for more information. 9:57:57 PM Iskandar: Guard 2: I would like to keep you on tap for questioning after that, though. 9:58:40 PM Basement Cat: For how long? 9:58:54 PM Wynn the Unicorn: It might be hard to get ahold of us. 10:00:12 PM Iskandar: Guard 1: You're not staying in the city? We can arrange accomodations. 10:00:29 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Our ship is fine. 10:00:54 PM Basement Cat: How long do we need to stay here? 10:01:17 PM Iskandar: Guard 2: A day, at least, in case we need you for further questioning. 10:01:31 PM Janis: We can do that. 10:01:41 PM Janis: It's not like we're in a big rush to get somewhere. 10:01:47 PM Wynn the Unicorn: We can come to your building tomorrow. 10:02:02 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat nods. 10:04:05 PM Iskandar: Guard 2 nods, and pulls a scroll from a sachel at his side, and hands it to Wynn. Keep an eye on this, if we need to speak to you, the message will appear on this scroll, and you can come down to the station house. 10:04:33 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn nods. 10:04:43 PM Janis: Janis nods "Got it, and remember, you have a great bounty hunter on call if you need her." 10:04:47 PM Janis: Janis smiles at them. 10:06:29 PM Iskandar: Guard 1: Thank you for your cooperation. We will ask you to clear out so we can lock down the crime scene for now. And that scroll works both ways -- please tell us as soon as possible if you are assaulted again. 10:06:45 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Will do. 10:06:49 PM Janis: Right. 10:06:54 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn heads out. 10:07:09 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat follows. 10:07:13 PM Basement Cat: ... though I hope we won't be. 10:07:37 PM Iskandar: So you go back out into marketplace! Still bustling. 10:08:21 PM Janis: I guess they can call me on the scroll if they need me...I should really make business cards or something. 10:08:32 PM Janis: Do you need special parchment for those? 10:08:41 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Aziz would probably know. 10:08:42 PM Basement Cat: Usually heavier. 10:08:55 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Should we head back to Nation then, since we got what we came for? 10:09:10 PM Basement Cat: I'd like to see the Tower. 10:09:16 PM Basement Cat: ... from the outside. 10:09:26 PM Janis: ...why? 10:09:44 PM Basement Cat: Why not? 10:10:11 PM Janis: ...huh. Never thought of it like that. 10:10:29 PM Janis: ...Well...I guess we have time. And we never really just look around when we go places. 10:10:37 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn raises an eyebrow at Janis. "That easy, huh?" 10:11:16 PM Janis: I spend all day on the ship. Every day. I'd kind of like to see something new. 10:11:42 PM Janis: Ideally a new forest with cool new animals and stuff, but this is nice too...I guess. 10:12:54 PM Iskandar: You can easily go sightseeing! Orolion is quite a nice city, really. Seems very prosperous and stable. 10:13:04 PM Basement Cat: Not everything needs to be "Explore new places, meet new people and kill them when they try to murder us." 10:13:38 PM Iskandar: There are tall newer buildings, smaller older buildings, parks, shops. 10:13:41 PM Janis: ...well...we are still exploring new places right now. 10:13:53 PM Janis: ...and someone did try to kill us. 10:14:05 PM Janis: And we met the guards and that shopkeeper. 10:14:16 PM Janis: ...so...yeah, that pretty much is everything. 10:14:37 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn shrugs. "I don't care much about exploring, but I'll keep an eye on you while you do." 10:15:36 PM Basement Cat: All the better. 10:15:56 PM Basement Cat: Cheer up, I'm sure we'll all be arrested for chasing a ball into the forbidden zone or something. 10:16:16 PM Janis: ...I don't have a ball. 10:16:32 PM Janis: I can make one from fire, but I don't see a reason to. 10:16:41 PM Wynn the Unicorn: When did you become so literal? 10:17:06 PM Janis: Honestly, I just like seeing what faces I can get you to make. 10:17:08 PM Janis: Janis grins 10:17:28 PM Wynn the Unicorn: ...why? 10:17:51 PM Janis: Why not? 10:18:26 PM Basement Cat: I'm a bad influence. 10:18:41 PM Iskandar: So you guys go south! 10:18:52 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn grins at Day. "You are." 10:19:21 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat smiles. 10:20:00 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I've been meaning to ask though. Are you ok? 10:22:30 PM Basement Cat: ... with regard to? 10:22:55 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Well... you said you aren't usually Day unless circumstances dictate it. 10:23:37 PM Basement Cat: Sometimes I think too much. 10:25:00 PM Basement Cat: Besides, sometimes it's the right thing. 10:25:03 PM Iskandar: You guys notice, the further south you go, the sparser the buildings get, and those that are here tend to have tall walls pointing south. 10:25:29 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Sure are dedicated to not seeing the thing you want to see. 10:25:40 PM Iskandar: Which makes it hard to see south-wards from the street level, probably by design. 10:25:45 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Well, if you need to talk about it, you can always talk to me. 10:26:12 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat nods. 10:26:23 PM Basement Cat: Sometimes what's happening to the ghosts bothers me. 10:26:43 PM Basement Cat: And they do seem awfully worried about the lich, prison notwithstanding. 10:28:29 PM Wynn the Unicorn: The ghosts or the people here? 10:30:27 PM Janis: I think he means on the ship. 10:31:00 PM Iskandar: Finally you reach a wall! It's pretty tall, twenty feet or so, though there are stairs and the like so that you can climb to the top. 10:31:04 PM Basement Cat: The ghosts on the ship, yeah. 10:31:07 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I know. I meant who was worried about the lich. 10:31:17 PM Basement Cat: Oh. Definitely the people who live here, given the walls. 10:31:23 PM Basement Cat: ((Are there guards?)) 10:31:49 PM Iskandar: WEirdly, not a lot. YOu see a few here and there, but the wall isn't patrolled or anything. 10:32:53 PM Basement Cat: It's probably a bad idea to go up there. 10:33:16 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Probably. 10:33:27 PM Iskandar: You see a couple of kids coming down the stairs! 10:33:43 PM Basement Cat: ... interesting. 10:33:52 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat shrugs and starts climbing the steps. 10:34:33 PM Janis: I guess they do tours? 10:34:36 PM Janis: Janis follows 10:36:05 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn follows along. 10:36:27 PM Iskandar: You climb up to the top of the wall! This wall is pretty large, stretching to the east and west around the perimeter of what seems like a huge crater. 10:37:42 PM Nilani: Nilani turns up. "Oh, hey. What are you guys up to?" 10:38:05 PM Janis: "Going to see the lich prison." 10:38:23 PM Iskandar: At the very center of the crater is a tower, looks like it's consructed of a solid huge shard of shiny black rock. 10:39:18 PM Iskandar: There's a glowing blue-green light at the very top of the tower, but it's otherwise featureless. No windows, no terraces. Not even a door at it's base, as far as you can tell from here. 10:39:32 PM Basement Cat: Blue-green, huh? 10:39:34 PM Basement Cat: Interesting. 10:39:47 PM Janis: ...um...is it just me...or does that seem...familiar? 10:40:08 PM Iskandar: And yes, Nilani has arrived! 10:42:14 PM Iskandar: Yep! The blue-green light does look familiar! 10:43:04 PM Iskandar: The ground of the crater itself just seems dead. The tower looks ancient, but there's no vegetation or growth in the crater. 10:43:09 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Is it too much to ask that they are unrelated? 10:44:06 PM Janis: Janis walks down and up to one of the guards "Excuse me, what's with that light? The bluish-green one?" 10:45:00 PM Iskandar: You have to walk a ways to find a guard, but you do find one. He looks as bored as could be, and is half dozing in a wooden chair. "Um. What? " He looks up. "Oh, yeah, always there." 10:46:13 PM Janis: ...do you know what it is? 10:47:03 PM Iskandar: Guard: No. There's a lot of theories, but no one has been in there for, like, ever. 10:48:23 PM Basement Cat: How long is ever? 10:48:29 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Oh, right. They don't have to eat, right? 10:48:51 PM Janis: Well, Lichs are technically dead, right? 10:48:59 PM Janis: Or undead...I guess. 10:49:08 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Just rationalizing aloud. 10:49:34 PM Iskandar: Guard: Um. A couple hundred years? 10:49:49 PM Iskandar: Guard: I think? 10:49:52 PM Janis: And that light has been there for hundreds of years? 10:49:59 PM Iskandar: Guard: Yep. 10:50:04 PM Iskandar: Guard: Why? 10:50:57 PM Janis: .....no reason, I guess. Thank you. 10:51:11 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Think it's still... undead? Not redead? 10:51:19 PM Basement Cat: It might be just a pretty everburning lantern. 10:51:36 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Maybe its phylactery has been destroyed since it got locked up. 10:52:14 PM Iskandar: Guard: Could be. You guys out from the country or something? 10:52:50 PM Janis: ...yeah, something. 10:53:11 PM Janis: Well, we came here, let's go see what there is to see. 10:53:20 PM Janis: Janis heads back for the stairs and hopes the others follow. 10:53:31 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat goes with Janis. 10:53:35 PM Iskandar: Where to? 10:55:01 PM Janis: ((Sorry, Janis is gone, and so are the others, probably)) 10:55:27 PM Iskandar: No, the DM is asking where you're going. 10:57:18 PM Janis: Janis once at the top, turns to the others. "Ok, so now we kind of have to go there, right?" 10:57:28 PM Wynn the Unicorn: ...why? 10:57:45 PM Janis: Because you are so totally infected with Lich stuff...or something. 10:58:14 PM Janis: And we need to get to the bottom of this...or the top...since it's a tower...but that's not the point. 10:59:01 PM Basement Cat: I'm really not sure that was lich stuff. That's... usually not how they work. 10:59:02 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Somehow I doubt they're going to let us just walk in. Besides, I don't feel a difference and I'm not radiating evil. 11:00:18 PM Janis: Well clearly there's a connection. If nothing else, Aziz or someone should come here to compare. Like...I dunno, hold up a magic color thing and see what it says. 11:00:32 PM Iskandar: Who has the scroll? 11:00:41 PM Janis: ((Wynn)) 11:00:58 PM Basement Cat: ... while I do recognize the irony of not being Quintilian right now, it's not always about color. 11:01:31 PM Iskandar: The scroll glows faintly, and it seems to vibrate on Wynn's belt. 11:01:53 PM Janis: ...does that mean they're calling us? 11:02:30 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn looks at it. 11:04:36 PM Basement Cat: Take it out and see. 11:05:11 PM Iskandar: The formerly blank scroll has a message on it! "Please report to the Station House -- our superiors have taken an interest in this case and would like to ask you some questions." 11:05:27 PM Basement Cat: Ah, we'd best get going. 11:05:27 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Looks like we've got something to do after all. 11:05:49 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Lead the way. 11:06:09 PM Janis: ...um...does it say how to get to the Station? 11:06:35 PM Wynn the Unicorn: We can head back towards the marketplace and ask around. 11:06:42 PM Iskandar: There's a street number! 11:07:51 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat gets going. 11:08:00 PM Janis: Janis follows 11:08:37 PM Nilani: Nilani accompanies them. 11:09:04 PM Iskandar: Okay! Gimme a Search roll. 11:09:19 PM Iskandar: And notice checks. 11:09:34 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (15s, 12n) 11:09:41 PM Janis: ((28 search, 21 notice)) 11:10:02 PM Basement Cat: ((um, 3 notice.)) 11:10:13 PM Basement Cat: ((23 search.)) 11:11:50 PM Janis: ((...Nilani?)) 11:15:20 PM Iskandar: Okay! you guys have no issues finding the station house. Janis does notice a random citizen here and there staring at Wynn oddly, though. 11:16:32 PM Nilani: 25 search 14 11:16:59 PM Iskandar: Nilani notices this as well. 11:19:03 PM Janis: ...so...um...we may have another issue. 11:19:10 PM Janis: Everyone's kind of staring at Wynn. 11:19:41 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I do stand out. 11:19:43 PM Iskandar: Not everyone! Just seems like she catches the eye of a random person here and there. 11:19:54 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Not like armor's common around here. 11:20:01 PM Janis: I guess not. 11:21:18 PM Janis: Janis heads into the station 11:22:11 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn too. 11:22:32 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat follows. 11:22:55 PM Nilani: Nilani tags along 11:23:24 PM Iskandar: Okay! You find the station pretty easily, an impressive squat building whose entrance is flanked by two guards, each one with one of those construct guardians. 11:25:18 PM Iskandar: You're let into the building once you show the scroll, which has an Arcane Mark on it verifying it's legit. You're brought into a room where you meet up with the two guards from earlier. 11:26:08 PM Basement Cat: Hey. 11:26:37 PM Iskandar: Guard 2: Hello again. Why don't you folks have a seat? 11:26:51 PM Iskandar: She indicates a table with several chairs around it. 11:26:55 PM Janis: People always say that before they say something bad. 11:27:20 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn stands near the table. She doesn't really fit in normal chairs. 11:28:10 PM Janis: Janis sits 11:28:16 PM Nilani: Nilani finds a spot and sits. 11:30:54 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat sits. 11:34:44 PM Iskandar: Guard: So, we had our cleric interview the deceased. 11:35:12 PM Janis: Because that's totally not creepy and weird. 11:36:46 PM Basement Cat: What did he say? 11:37:25 PM Iskandar: Guard: Standard procedure. A Speak With Dead spell cast by a Cleric experienced with dealing with the recently dead. 11:37:39 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn nods. 11:39:48 PM Iskandar: Guard: He said he was murdered by a... group we've had some problems with lately. 11:40:47 PM Basement Cat: What sort of group? 11:43:46 PM Iskandar: Guard: Well, it's a cult. 11:44:08 PM Janis: This cult wouldn't have to do with the Lich in the tower, would it? 11:44:13 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Religious? 11:44:22 PM Wynn the Unicorn: What is with you and the lich? 11:44:45 PM Iskandar: Guard: Lich in the tower? 11:45:16 PM Janis: I was told that was what was in the tower. 11:45:22 PM Janis: The one with the weird light? 11:46:19 PM Iskandar: Guard: ... I know what the Tower is. Every city here has one. 11:46:36 PM Basement Cat: Yeah? 11:47:57 PM Janis: ...so what is the deal with the cultists? 11:49:06 PM Iskandar: The guard shrugs. "It's a cult. Don't you have cults on your plane? This one is somewhere between religious fanatics and organized crime syndicates." 11:49:42 PM Wynn the Unicorn: They worship anyone or anything in particular? 11:49:51 PM Wynn the Unicorn: ...more to the point, what did you need us for? 11:54:03 PM Iskandar: Guard: Well.... to spare you the bureaucratic roadmap, whatever the Cleric got from the deceased got sent up the ladder above my head. 11:55:52 PM Iskandar: She slides a sealed letter across the table to Wynn! "That, by the way, is the seal of the Court of Lady Evermere, our monarch." 11:56:46 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn raises an eyebrow and opens it. 11:58:27 PM Basement Cat: The monarch, no less. 11:59:23 PM Iskandar: Guard: Indeed. It's well over my paygrade. 12:00:26 AM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn reads it? 12:00:28 AM Basement Cat: I hope you're not in trouble. 12:00:46 AM Wynn the Unicorn: Why does everyone automatically assume we're in trouble? 12:01:13 AM Wynn the Unicorn: I am a representative of the personification of Law. 12:03:13 AM Basement Cat: I meant the guards. 12:03:55 AM Iskandar: Guard: Me? No, I've done everything I had to. 12:04:29 AM Wynn the Unicorn: Hmph. Looks like you have a chance to try to get me in a fancy dress after all. 12:04:34 AM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn passes the note to Day. 12:04:48 AM Wynn the Unicorn: (I sent it to her) 12:04:53 AM Janis: ......I...what? 12:05:15 AM Janis: Janis walks over and tries to read over Day's shoulder. 12:05:31 AM Iskandar: Okay! 12:05:53 AM Basement Cat: Basement Cat reads it. 12:05:59 AM Basement Cat: I was actually thinking of pants and a kilt. 12:06:27 AM Basement Cat: ... Codex? That's... typically a book. 12:06:35 AM Basement Cat: Basement Cat eyes the guard. "Codex?" 12:06:55 AM Janis: Let me seeeeeeeee! 12:07:20 AM Iskandar: The Guard puts her hands up in the multiversal gesture of 'I 'unno'. 12:07:33 AM Wynn the Unicorn: Pants and a kilt? 12:08:23 AM Basement Cat: Basement Cat lets Janis see. 12:08:47 AM Iskandar: Guard: At a guess, it has to do whatever Tibor passed onto you, miss. 12:09:00 AM Basement Cat: Something that would let you wear your mithril under it, possibly. 12:09:25 AM Wynn the Unicorn: I assumed as much. 12:09:36 AM Wynn the Unicorn: Let's hope death isn't a requirement for transfer. 12:10:16 AM Janis: Janis reads it 12:10:43 AM Iskandar: PM Canto: "You are cordially invited to an audience with the Court of the Lady Evermere of Orolion this evening at six bells. Dinner and desert and coffee will be served. The Lady would very much like to meet you, and discuss the dispensation of the Codex bestowed on you by Tibor Erroll, proprietor of Tibor's Automata." PM Canto: -Seneschal Barel Shor 12:11:10 AM Janis: ...all of the what? 12:11:53 AM Wynn the Unicorn: I think I'll be just fine in this. Is this all you had for us? No further questioning? 12:15:47 AM Iskandar: Guard: The invitation was to Miss Wynn and anyone she chooses to accompany her. And yes. We verified the results of the initial interview, we know you had nothing to do with the death of Tibor Erroll. 12:16:06 AM Janis: Cool. 12:16:46 AM Wynn the Unicorn: Thank you. 12:16:50 AM Iskandar: Outside, three bells sound! 12:16:52 AM Basement Cat: ... we had better get back and start trying to work out some clothes. 12:16:59 AM Wynn the Unicorn: We'd be happy to assist as necessary. 12:17:40 AM Iskandar: Guard: Thank you. But chances are after this evening you'll know more than we do about the whole affair. 12:20:21 AM Basement Cat: Basement Cat nods. 12:20:38 AM Janis: Ok...back to the ship then. 12:20:54 AM Basement Cat: Right. We need to find Aziz. 12:21:00 AM Janis: Yeah. 12:22:47 AM Iskandar: So you head back to the ship? 12:23:08 AM Janis: ((Yep)) 12:25:13 AM Basement Cat: ((yus.))